Accidental
by oldyeller
Summary: Dash Max sees something silly between his team leader and his subordinate. Max team gossip in first chapter, Exkaiser and Fighbird in the second
1. Chapter 1

"You won't guess what I just saw!" Dash Max blurted on, practically stumbling into the office room. The Rakers were both out, so it was just his own companions, Drill and Sky. The two were louging with their paperwork, Drill Max organizing his notes and Skymax mapping out destinations.

"If you caught Fighbird talking to inatimate objects again, we're not interested," Sky Max drawled, his optics rolling.

"Better!" the excited racer smirked. "Though he is involved…"

"When's he _not _involved?" scoffed Drill Max, setting his work on the desk.

Exasperated, Dash max flopped into his chair. "You don't understand!" he complained. "It wasn't just Fighbird, it was Exkaiser too."

The other two paused and looked up at their third. An unspoken "oh" resounded between them, and Dash Max smirked at the now undivided attention. He kept them on the edge of their seats for a while, examining the paint on his fingertips before continuing.

"There were out training, and, well… _something_ happened." He paused, dramatic effect and all, until Drill Max punched his arm. "Ouch! Okay okay. I guess Fighbird was getting discouraged because he wasn't very handy with this blocking technique, and Exkaiser decided he say something encouraging. So our dim little jet mech wanted to thank him. They were in their big 'bot forms, yeah? Faceplates? It's really comical, Fighbird tried to kiss him but the masks got in the way—"

"W-What?" Sky Max stuttered, blushing from secondhand embarassment. "You're… You're kidding, no way. No."

"I'm serious, he was just bumping the plates together like he forgot they were there!"

Drill Max howled with laughted. "I bet Exkaiser was blowing a gasket, you know how anxious he gets about PDA—let alone something as precious as that."

"Oh he was, his optics were as bright as Beetleguese," confirmed the yellow mech, snickering. "But after a little bit he started to get real tense and such. I heard him _purring_, do you know that I won't be able to face him for a while? And then-"

Sky Max waved frantically. That was quite enough for him. "Please stop, I have shift with both of them tomorrow, stop—"

"They started to roll around on the field together—"

"No—"

"And did you know those forms have panels too—"

"STOP IT!" Sky Max tossed a planetary globe at a cackling Dash.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighbird stumbled backwards onto his aft, sword flicked out of his hand by his mentor's. He held a stiff posture for a moment, before slumping sadly. He was trying, he really was, but Exkaiser's training surpassed many on the force. Fighting in a larger frame was also very difficult, and he was still unused to the balance and extra weight. The exercise they were working on was supposed to be a simple block and disarm, but he found it hard to move, hold his ground, keep his butt off of the ground—

"Fighbird, what's wrong?" Exkaiser interrupted his thoughts, kneeling before his friend, student.

The normally carefree mech winced, glancing up at the other. He hesitated, but Exkaiser's soft gaze met his worries. Loosening his posture, Fighbird spoke. "I don't want to fail you," he said honestly, optics concerned. "Senpai, if I fail you, if I can't do this, they won't let me be part of the force. I won't be able to help others."

Exkaiser shook his helm. He was larger as he was joined with the King Roader, but Fighbird was still lightweight for flight. He was probably pushing his weight into the jet mech too forcefully, and at a slightly perspective. Fighbird was combined with a smaller training jet. He wasn't used to any of this, and through countless failed attempts at staying on his pedes, frustrated. Exkaiser reached out, placing a servo on a tall shoulderguard.

"You can't fail me," he stated calmly, leaning close to look Fighbird in the optics. "And you won't. You'll be a fine officer." He tilted his helm, rumbling. "I'm very proud of your progress so far, Fighbird. Don't worry about small mistakes on the path to success."

Fighbird's optics lit up quickly. A compliment! From Senpai! Ah, it was just too much for him. Without thinking, he moved to press a little kiss to Exkaiser's lips, only to remember too late that they had facial plating. His plate bumped against the other's bouncing back a bit. It sent a small tingle to his mouth, and Fighbird shuddered. That felt… good.

Exkaiser was surprised, but pleasantly so. He was about to comment on Fighbird's silliness, when the action was repeated, a little rougher. The plates bumped with a clank, and Exkaiser felt a rebound shock to the force.

Oh. It was almost like a regular kiss, but somehow more. It was almost like a salute, a tipping of the glasses. Approving might be the better word—Exkaiser found himself lost in thought over describing it.

Keeping his plate pressed against Exkaiser's, Fighbird giggled. "Not all mistakes are bad?"

Exkaiser pushed against him, humming deeply and causing the other to shake. "Not at all, when you learn from them."


End file.
